shl_roleplayersfandomcom-20200216-history
Original Timeline
initiated by Lord Ectral in the original timeline.]] The original timeline, otherwise known as the erased timeline, was the original timeline of Earth 256. It was altered by a powerful entity called Legion, who wielded the Time Shard and changed the Earth's timeline in order to defeat Lord Ectral, who invaded Earth in 2017 and threatened to bring forth the Dark Cosmos to Shard-256. After the timeline was rebooted, the new timeline was created where events that happened in the original timeline occurred in a completely different way, or perhaps didn't happen at all. The only known individuals who remember the original timeline are Kenji Kenshin and Ken Drake. __TOC__ Key events in the original timeline *The Icons were founded in 2016 after Dr. Ken Drake activated his particle accelerator, creating a dark matter storm that gave many individuals in New Gemini superhuman abilities. The team's roster included Energy, Golden Knight, Firebrand, Voltage and Forge. **The Icons first came into conflict with the murderous speedster Uprising. Details of their final battle noted that Uprising attempted to launch a volley of nukes on the world, but his efforts were ultimately stopped by the technopath Forge. Uprising was then defeated and imprisoned within the meta-human prison called the Brick. **The Icons also fought supervillains Baron Jadus and the Avenger multiple times. Fed up of their countless defeats, the two criminals teamed-up and created the Doombringers to combat the Icons on equal terms in an effort to gain their revenge. *In July 22, 2017, the malevolent interdimensional entity Lord Ectral brought forth his legion and invaded the Earth, battling the Icons and their allies who attempted to stop his efforts. In the process, Ectral recruited many individuals to his cause including Uprising, Baron Jadus, the Sorceress and more. **John Wilder's parents were killed by Lord Ectral during the beginning of his invasion on Earth. Presumably due to the dark matter storm that affected New Gemini, John was affected as well and became Krimson, an ally of the anti-hero Blacklight. **Lord Ectral was defeated by Legion, who used the Time Shard to reboot the timeline in an effort to stop his influence on the Multiverse for good, creating the new timeline in the process. *Andrew Porter/Kid Arachnid was a vigilante superhero operating in New Gemini, acting as an ally of Blacklight. However, he was murdered by Uprising when the speedster desired to isolate Blacklight from any remaining friends or family. *A future version of Voltage appeared to the Icons, Krimson and Blacklight, warning them of a catastrophic crisis that would plunge the world into chaos. Before he could finish his dire warning, Voltage was suddenly killed and disappeared from existence. Key changes in the new timeline *Instead of being founded in 2016, the Icons were founded in late December, 2017 after facing the threat of both Segaterious and Uprising. It was later revealed that the former was infact Dr. Ken Drake, the founder of M.E.T.A. Labs, who activated his particle accelerator on purpose in an effort to combat a catastrophic event (Lord Ectral's Invasion of Earth) by assembling a group of superheroes. The original roster of the Icons included Energy, Golden Knight, Firebrand, Krimson, Guardian and Prism. **Instead of being killed by Lord Ectral, Krimson's parents were killed by Uprising during a battle outside their countryside manor in an effort to push the speedster to the edge. **Kenji Kenshin/Blacklight became an ally of the Icons during the Uprising Conflict, remembering the events of the original timeline due to Legion giving him the Time Shard before he disappeared off to parts unknown. **When the Icons faced Uprising during their final battle, it was nearly identical to the battle from the original timeline, except that Krimson ended up killing Uprising and left the Icons, prompting the rest of the team to create a "no-killing" rule for their heroic activities. *A new anti-hero team called the Vindicators was founded by Prism after he left the Icons following the death of Arthur Volite at the hands of Siox and Anton Val. During the Battle for Bermuda, Prism killed Siox and avenged Arthur's death. *Instead of becoming a superhero like he did in the original timeline, Damien Wright remained a human and the best friend of John Wilder. However, during the Particle Accelerator Incident, Damien was killed much to John's shock, who became a speedster himself called Krimson. Category:Timelines Category:Events